Spindle assemblies are commonly used to hold a rotary part while also providing for a fixed axis of rotation therefor. Examples include mower spindle assemblies which are used in rotary lawn mowers to drivingly interconnect a cutting blade with a belt driven pulley. Typically, these pulleys have large formed or welded flanges at the center thereof, which flanges interact with an end of the spindle in order to drivingly interconnect the two. These flanges are expensive to manufacture and inconvenient in use. In addition, they complicate the accompanying lawn mower by requiring a longer spindle shaft to accommodate for the extension of the flange. Further, due to the location of these flanges, the remaining construction of the spindle assembly, for example the bearings and bearing supports, are subject to increased forces.
The present invention is directed to providing an interconnection between a spindle shaft and an interconnected part having a planar surface without the difficulties of flange type construction.